


A Thousand Stories

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Soulmates, Watching, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: A thousand lives, a thousand stories, a thousand ways to fall in love.
Kudos: 7





	A Thousand Stories

A thousand lives, a thousand stories, a thousand ways to fall in love.

In one, they were enemies, torn apart by the war. They'd never met outside the battlefield.

In another, enemies again, only meeting by capture.

In another, enemies, meeting for a treaty. Sometimes failing, sometimes working out, but falling in love regardless.

Another life and they were lovers from the start, ripped apart by war. Sometimes by lone shot, sometimes by loyalties. Always ending in sadness and forbidden meetings.

A peaceful story, no war, no bloodshed. Meeting on the street or through other companions, falling in love and learning to love.

Sometimes falling in love and falling out of it, too different to truly love.

Sometimes too similar, but never knowing how to love.

Primus watched them. Watched every story, watched every treasonous meeting and every hidden smile. He shared in their pain, their love, their joy, their sorrow.

Star-crossed lovers. Always meant to exist together, sparks yearning for one another, seeking to be one again. Sometimes becoming one, sometimes never finding each other, and sometimes being once again torn in two.

A new story would arise. A new story would come and pass, but always with a familiar outcome. He had seen them all and would continue to watch as new ones come into existence.

He would watch every story. He would see all and feel all. He would always see every story and watch.


End file.
